Jexi's Travels
by jexi the hunter
Summary: This is for 20913's One Piece and the Untold Adventure story. This is not part of the DH series. But please enjoy. It is about my OC. Cancelled in order for a remix that will be coming soon.
1. My quest begins

The name is Jexi the Hunter. I'm a notorious hero who's been traveling the worlds beating down bad guys who deserve their comuppance. I am currently 15 and am enjoying the scenic sights of Radient Garden. I was walking down to this small pub till I saw a mugger holding up a mother and her child. "All right, lady. Give me all your miney right now." he said weilding a knife. "Please don't." she begged. I then walked right up to him. "You know, you really shouldn't do that to a mother and her child." I said readying my fist for a fight. "Say's who?" he asked holding his knife to me. "Say's me." My fist then glowed with a rainbow like aura."Ultimate Color Fist!" I said as I delivered a blow to his ugly face. He crashed into the wall unconscious. "Thank you so much, sir." the mother had said. "Its nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a large mug of milk calling my name." I said as I walked into the pub.

Yeah, you see, I practice a fighting style called Ultimate Color Fighting. I'm the only ne who knows it, because I created it. I got the idea for it because at a very small age, I've always been fascinated by colors and their bright light. Anyway, I've been traveling the worlds looking for strong opponents, so far, no luck. I was drinking a large mug of milk when I started hearing talk about a fight that took place yesterday. They mentioned a heartless being taken down by a boy in a strawhat named Monkey D. Luffy and his Strawhat Pirates. They said his body stretched like rubber. I also heard that the wizard Merlin had joined his crew in order to save the worlds. I knew right then and there that this was the man I was destined to fight. I then payed my bill and ran outside. "I'm coming for you, Monkey D. Luffy. And I'm gonna wipe the floor with you. Ultimate Color Transformation: Wings!" Two rainbow colored wings then formed on my back as I flew up into the air out of the world. " Now I just have to follow your trail." I then smelled a hint of straw and soda bubbles which was strange to me. But the straw was good enough. I then flew off following the trail for my own adventure to begin.


	2. Meeting Silver

It has only been a couple of days after I had left Radient Garden in search of the pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. But so far, I've had no luck finding him. I probably should have asked what his ship looked like before leaving in such a hurry. Anyway, I was getting tired of flying when I spotted a small boat fly across. It looked like there was someone inside. I also smelled something from the boat. It was the smell of delicious food. I then flew over to see it was a cyborg making some food of some kind. I didn't care what it was, but I wanted some. I then flew up closer to the boat. "Excuse me, sir?" I said. He then looked at me with a strange face. "Well, I'll be. A flying man. Never seen one of those before." he said with joy. "I notice you have some food with you. Okay if I join in?" I asked with a growling in my stomach. "Of course, boyo. Come and sit." he said pointing to the other end of the boat. I then flew in and dispersed my wings. I grabbed a bowl and ate the food inside. "Seconds, please." I said holding my bowl out.

So the two of us then sat down and talked for a bit. "So, you pretended to be a chef in order to get to this Treasure Planet place? That's pretty sneaky and underhanded. But, being redeemed by two young boys is what I like to hear. Everyone deserves a second chance. Unless they are beyond saving that is." I said in my honest opinion. "Aye. But those boys let me go after what I did. They feel like my own children." he said. "I see. So, since you are a pirate, you must know other pirates right? I'm looking for one. Could you help me?" I asked. "Of course boyo. Now, what be his name?" he said to me. "His name is Monkey D. Luffy." I said with joy. "Aye. I'm afraid your a tad bit late. He and his pals already shipped off for other places." he said. "Dang it. Oh well. Thanks for your time anyway. Ultimate Color Transformation: WIngs!" I said as the wings appeared back on my back. "Wait! Before you go, I want you to give this message to a friend o mine. He's a member on that ship. He's the doctor. He'll be wearing a pink hat." he said to me. "Okay. So, what's his name?" I asked. "He be Tony Tony Chopper. Tell him that old Silver is doing all right." he said to me as he started to sail off. " I will." I said as I took off for the next world. After that little talk, I learned a lot about the pirates. especially their crewmates. I learn several of the members names. The swordsman, Roronoa Zoro. The navigator, Nami. The sniper, Usopp. The doctor, Tony Tony Chopper, and the archeoloist, Nico Robin. With those names, I can easily find the man I was looking for. I feel like I'm getting closer to him each day.


	3. Dealing with Asura and a Kraken

After I had met with Silver, I continued on my path. I continued my search for the pirate Monkey D. Luffy, but as soon as I got close to it, something from the moon collided with me. What collided with me turned out to be a man with bandages that covered all over his body. "What the heck? Who the hell are you?" he asked me. "I am the guy who's going to kick your butt if you made me miss my chance at Strawhat." I said with anger. "Actually, you are about to die. Vajra!" A strange weapon then came out of his mouth and he pointed it at me. "Bad move, dude. Ultimate Color Chop!" I said as my hand glowed as I chopped the weapon in half. "So I take it you recently had a run in with Strawhat Luffy, right?" I said. "You mean the boy who said he was going to become King of the Pirates? Yeah. I fought him and he sent me flying." he said. "So I was right. He probably weakened you a whole lot, huh? This next parts going to be easy then." I said with a grin. "What next part?" he asked. I then began spinning my arm around in a circular motion with him in my hand. "Ultimate Color Catapult!" I said as I launched him towards the emptiness of the voids. "Well, at least I'm getting closer. Maybe I can surprise him while his guard is down." I was about to head there, till I felt a tentacle on my shoulder. I looked and found that it belonged to a giant space kraken. "You have got to be kidding me." I said as I flew with it chasing after me.

After a couple of days, I was still being chased by the large creature. After a while, I decided that enough was enough. "That's it, calimari. You are going down." I said as I got into fighting stance. We fought it out for several hours till I was finally able to kill that kraken and send it crashing into the moon. I then made a meal out of it. After I finished the kraken, I noticed something on the ground, I found a strange key with a picture of a woman with blue hair on it. Next to it was a hat that looked like it belonged to a judge. "Strange. I better keep this. It looks important." I said placing it in my pocket. "Well, I'm full. Time for me to take flight once again. Ultimate Color Transformation: Wings!" I said as the wings returned as I flew off towards the next world on the line. Hopefully, I don't meet anymore distractions that take me off the path.


	4. My New Partner: Aqua

After my dinner, I continued on my journey throughout the worlds. As I flew, I saw that the key I had collected was glowing as I got near a new world. What was strange about it was that it was a bit life like. I got up close to it to see that the place I was landing was a giant amusement park. As I admired the scenery, my key pointed towards the mountain with the words Spooky Island on it. I then flew over there and followed the key as it pointed the directions. I entered a room that appeared to be some sort of sacrificial altar. The key then pointed down to the ground. I looked at the ground and found a secret door hidden in the ground. I pulled the handle back and climbed down. I soon heard some voices up ahead. I peeked around the corner to see three children. One dressed as a devil, one dressed as a witch and another dressed as a skeleton. They were also transporting a large tube with a girl with blue hair inside. My key was reacting wildly with the tube. "Looks like I need to free her. But I need to get them away from the tube. But how?" I said in a whisper."Ugh! Come on, you two! Put your backs into it! Especially you, Barrel!" the witch yelled. "Who said you were in charge, Shock? Its not my fault Mr. Oogie forgot to get the hero before he ran from the swordsman." Barrel said. "Hmm? Oogie? He was one of those villains that teamed up with the witch, Maleficent. Maybe if I can imitate his voice. Luckily, that special about that group recorded his voice. I can easily imitate it. Ahum. (Oogie voice) Hey, you idiots! I got orders for you! I want all of you to head to the farthest point of the cavern and polish every single rock with only a toothbrust. Do it now!" I said hoping it would be enough to fool them. "Yes, Mr. Oogie!" They both said as they ran to the deepest part. I then came out and walked up to the tube. My key then lifted up to the lock and turned it. The tube and key then vanished as the girl fell into my arms. I then dragged her out of the caves and back at the entrance. I shut the door and then grabbed a boulder and placed it on the door. "This should buy me enough time." I said as I carried her out of here.

Later, I was at the shack of a voodoo guy. He knew about me and my friend and allowed me to stay as she got better. It turned out her name was Aqua, a keyblade master. I had never actually met a keyblade master before in my life, but seeing her made me wonder what kind of person she was. She soon awoke and was surprised to see me and the voodoo guy. I eplained every thing that had happened thus far. She then told me that she was imprisoned after her and the heroes were beaten by the villains. Luckily, she also explained each villain had a special key to release a specific hero. The keys and the tubes are connected. So if I get a key, it should lead me to a tube if it is on that specific world. She thanked me for freeing her, but as she was about to leave, I cried out to her. "Wait!" I said. "What is it?" she asked. "I was thinking and, I think you and I should travel together. I mean, your looking for some of your friends right? Then we should team up and look for them together. Besides, I'm looking for someone too. So, what do you say?" I asked. She mulled it over for a bit, but soon reached a decision. "Okay. We'll travel together. I'll help you find your person first. What's his name?" she asked. "His name is Monkey D. Luffy. He is the man I am destined to battle. Now, let's go. Ultimate Color Transformation: Wings!" I said as the wings appeared. Aqua then touched her shoulder armor and it became full body armor. She then summoned her keyblade and through it and it became a vehicle. She got on it and exited the world with me. Not only am I on the right track on finding him. Now I had a new friend and partner following me. Now, we can find Luffy and maybe the other heroes as well. Anyway, things were about to get a whole lot wilder.


	5. The Fearsome Hewdraw

After leaving that world, it was now me and Aqua on a quest to find the Strawhat pirate Monkey D. Luffy. "So, there's something that's been on my mind. Why don't you wear armor when traveling the Lanes Between? Aren't you worried about the darkness taking over your heart?" she asked me. "Not in the slightest. My heart is too strong and full of light to be taken by darkness. So, your a keyblader, right? You must be pretty pretty strong." I asked her in return. "Well, I am skilled with my keyblade and my magic." "Get out, your a mage as well? That's pretty awesome. I should tell you, the lanes in between can sometimes hide very dangerous monsters. I had to fight a space kraken earlier in the quest.I guess thanks to it, I was able to save you." I said thinking about it. Just was we were about to touch down on the next world, a laser was then fired at us. We turned around to see a large lizard like monster with three heads flying behind us.

"What is that thing? A heartless?" Aqua asked. "No. Its a Hewdraw. A species of hydra that inhabit this area." I explained. "Hello there." "Nice to meet you." "What tender little morsels." they each said. "We are not pieces of meat." I said. "What's that?" "Technically, you are." "Just come a little closer." they said in the reverse order. They soon glared at eachother and bickered for awhile. "So, now what?" Aqua asked. "This is never going to end. We better just take them down so we can end this." I said. "Everyone shut up and focus!" they all said at once. They then began firing lasers and fire at the two as they swiftly dodged it. "How do we deal with this thing?" Aqua asked. "I can slice of the heads off by transforming my hand into a sword. I just need you to distract it." I said as I flew towards its back. "Okay. Balloonra!" she said as she summoned several balloons and aimed them at the beast. "Balloons?" "This is very rude." "But they are funny." they each said. "Here we go. Ultimate Color Transformation: Sword!" I said as my hand became a sword. I then rose it and gave the necks a quick slash, sending all three heads into the air. The body then fell towards the ground where it exploded. "Time for the heads to go bye-bye. Ultimate Color Kick!" I said as I kicked all three heads away. "That was amazing. So, the heads are still alive?" she asked me. "Hewdraw heads can live without a body Where each will wind up is a complete mystery." I said. When then see the purple Hewdraw head land in a strange world filled with japanese buildings and completely surrounded by water. "That was rude. At least in the water, I can grow a new body. At least it won't have three heads." Meanwhile, the violet hewdraw head landed in an ocean near a strange factory." This looks like a good place to build up an appetite." he said. The blue hewdraw head then landed in a place that was near a city and was tropical. "I'm gonna kill that kid if I ever see him again. Until then, I'll be munching on humans and working on my french."


	6. Two more keys and locating a ship

After our encounter with the Hewdraw, we soon arrived to a large volcano where we saw several craters left behind along with machine pieces. "Wow. Looks like a hurricane ripped this place apart. Looks like the straw hats were definetely here. And they left a wake of battle damage behind." I said looking around. Me and Aqua then looked around the area to search for any keys left behind. After searching the area for a while, the two soon found a familiar sack lying on the ground. "Careful, Aqua. This is Oogie Boogie. One of the villain's that Maleficent has allied with. He could be dangerous." I said with caution. "Okay. I'll have my keyblade at the ready." she said materializing her keyblade. I carefully walked over and poked the sack. I was relieved to see it empty. I also felt something inside it. I dug through the inside and found two keys. One with a duck and one with a dog. They were Donald and Goofy of Disney Castle. We now had two keys to free two heroes. We looked around and saw the remains of a mechanical owl lying there in the lava. Only a small spark came from it, along with a raspy voiced last words. "Long live the Destructive Seven." it said before dying. "Destructive Seven?" I said. After finding no more keys, me and Aqua decided to leave this world. Strawhat was here, but it looks like I missed him again. As usual.

As we traveled acrossed the lanes, I came to a realization. "Say, our little group going to get bigger with each hero we rescue, right? Then we should try and get a ship so we can make our own crew of friends." I said. "That is a good realization. Any ideas where we can find a ship?" she asked me. "I think we should try the next world." I said pointing to a small world with several larger worlds linked to it. We then went to the bottom of the chain to try and find a ship.


	7. Fated Meetings and Seperations

After leaving that world, Jexi and Aqua traveled from world to world in order in order to get a ship so they could get new people to help in their quest. But so far, there has been no luck in that area. As they traveled, they soon came across a large place that chained five planets to it.

"Strange." Jexi said.

"What is it, Jexi?" Aqua asked.

"I feel some sort of surge from that place. We should probably investigate. My senses are never wrong." he said as he flew down to it along with Aqua.

"This place is amazing. Wonder who could have built it?" Aqua asked.

"Not sure. We should probably check it out. I'll go left, you go right." Jexi said as they split.

As Jexi traveled down the path, he soon heard some noise coming from up ahead. He quickly ran up to the source to see two robots chasing after some aliens. He also spotted A blue hedgehog and a boy in a straw hat with his friends.

"Who are you guys?" the hedgehog asked.

"Who are we who are you two?" the straw hat boy asked.

"Who are we? Who are you guys? Maybe I better start. I'm Jexi." I said.

"The name Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." the blue hedgehog said.

"Well a pleasure to meet you two my name is Merlin." the wizard said.

Sly

Bentley

Brook

Suuuuuppeerr Franky

Sanji

Usopp

"I'm..." Before the boy could answer the alien went through Sonic and then Sonic got an power up then zig zag all over the place.

"Well I do believe that we're to late for that one." Orbot said.

"Huh what you mean." the boy asked.

"Oh nothing well we need to get along before our boss gets mad." Orbot said.

"Huh What you mean by that?" Usopp asked.

"Oh never mind well you might want to run along before your friend gets into trouble." Orbot straw hat boy nodded as he ran towards the directions towards where Sonic left soon Usopp, Sanji, and Franky followed as well to make sure he stayed out of trouble.

"Ah I guess that leaves us then Yohohoho." Brook said as they soon talk about stuff here and there as they walk along.

"Looks like my senses were right after all. I better find Aqua and tell her." he said as he left. As Jexi was heading to where Aqua had gone only to find her and several other fighting against several heartless. Jexi then ran over to the large group and began fighting the heartless. "You little runts! Ultimate Color Barrage!" he said as his fists glowed as he repeatedly punched the heartless away from the group. As they fought, the straw hat boy and his friends soon arrived to finish off the remaining heartless.

"Wow that ended in a hurry." Franky said.

"Tsk not much of an Challenge a boss heartless is an real challenge." Zoro said.

"Really so there are tougher ones out there huh I might want to fight them sometime." Sonic said.

"Huh who's he." Zoro asked.

"Zoro you got to see what he can do he can zoom fast here and there in seconds and his name is Sonic."the straw hat cheerfully said.

"Sonic?" Nami question.

"Yeah that's my name and your." Sonic asked.

"Nami and this guy here is Roronoa Zoro."

"Yeah he's my best friend and my name is Tails."

"Hello My name is Tony Tony Chopper." Chopper said shaking hands with Tails.

"My name is Cream and this is Cheese."

"Hello my name is Nico Robin."

"Yohohoh my name is Brook."

"The name is Sly."

"Bentley."

"Merlin."

"Then who is this guy and the lovely lady." Sanji asked.

"I told you I'm Jexi." Jexi said.

"Aqua, a Keyblade master." Aqua blush at Sanji's comment.

"Wait your a keyblade Master like that Sora guy from the stories that's so cool." straw hat said with stars in his eyes.

"Wait you know Sora do you know where he is." Aqua asked.

"Nope sorry just save Lea that's all." Aqua felt down, but was up again knowing one of them was okay.

"So now that we all met mind telling what's going on." Zoro asked.

"I bet it has something to do with Eggman." Sonic said.

"Huh Eggman I thought he was an amusement park builder."straw hat said.

"Not really he was an evil scientist who builds robots to take over the world." Tails explained.

"Huh So this guy an evil scientist and I bet you two fight him all the time right." Zoro asked. They nodded.

"Heh I think I found a challenge." Zoro smirk, "If he builds an robot that's tough enough then I can fight them right."

"Yep that's what we do." Sonic said.

"Also I find out that those little guys were captured by Eggman himself and they keep on saying help us." Tails said.

"You mean those little guys in color how did you get them to speak." Sanji asked.

"If you were along you find out Dumbass Cook." Zoro Said. They soon went to an argument.

"Well anyhow I think we need to find this Eggman and stop him before it's too late." Jexi said.

"Right so what do we do when we find Eggman." Nami asked.

"We beat him up." straw hat said.

"I like the sound of that." Jexi said.

"But shouldn't we also help the little guys as well." Aqua asked.

"Don't worry we'll help them in anyway no matter what." Brook said, " But first Mademoiselle May I see your panties." Aqua swung her keyblade and nearly cut his head off.

"AAAAHHH YIKES." Brook yelled.

"Alright then let's beat that boldegg guy for trying to steal them little guys." straw hat said.

"OI." Everyone shouted. Except Sonic and Friends, Jexi and Aqua.

However and shadow appeared as Dr. Facilier, but they don't know about it.

"Oi it's that shadow again." Sanji yelled.

"Don't worry I'll handle this guy." Jexi said.

"You sure this guy is tough." Sanji asked.

"No sweat I'm a hero after all." Jexi said with an smile. straw hat nodded understood what to do.

"Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Brook, Merlin, Sly, Bentley stay and help Jexi fight this guy Me, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Archimedes, Crona, Murray, Sonic, Tails, Cream and Cheese will go after the boldegg." straw hat said.

"Then I'll stay to and help fight as well since it's my duty to fight as an keyblade master." Aqua said.

"Okay then let's go." The Straw Hat's group went to fight Eggman while Jexi's group were about to fight the Shadow figure that was smiling.

"Okay, shadow boy. You're about to see the light. Ultimate Color Fist!" he said as he tried to punch the shadow, but ended up going through it. "What the? How am I suppose to attack if I can't even hit him?" Jexi said as the Shadow laughed and pointed at him. Jexi then got angry and continued to punch at him with no effect. The shadow then opened up several portals causing the people to get sucked in.

"Guys. I'm scared." Chopper said in fear.

"Me too." Brook replied.

"This must be a very powerful spell."

"Guys! Take these!" Jexi said as he tossed the keys he had recently acquired. Donald's key went to Robin and Goofy's key went to Brook. Nami just got a strange handheld device.

"Robin! Brook! Protect those keys at all costs! They are the keys to freeing the other heroes. And Nami, what you are holding is a UDA, a Universal Digital Assistant. It has my contact number. Use it as soon as you arrive to contact me. Don't worry about the key's. They will point the way." Jexi said as he sunk in along with the rest of the group.


	8. Aqua Chopper and Blaze's Team Up

After being seperated by the shadow, the large group was soon scattered around the five planets. Let us begin with where Aqua and Chopper ended up. The two soon awoke to find they were on a planet with very large foods.

"Wow! This is so cool! I never knew a place like this existed. Ah! Where are the others? We're all alone!" Chopper said in worry.

" Its going to be all right, Chopper. Let's try and find them. Besides, your friend still has the key." Aqua said as she began to walk off with Chopper quickly following.

"So, what's the deal with these keys anyway?" Chopper asked.

"They have a strange power to locate and free the hero it belongs to. If Jexi handed the keys over to your friends, that must mean Donald and Goofy are here." she said.

"Donald and Goofy? WHo are they?" Chopper asked.

"They were the two who followed Sora throughout many of his adventures." Aqua explained.

"Really?! That's so amazing!" Chopper shouted.

"I completely agree." a voice said.

The two then looked around till they looked up to see a purple cat with hair tied in a pony tail and holding a flame in her hand. She then jumped down and landed on her feet.

"I understand you say you are from another world, correct?" the cat said.

"Who is this? And why is she holding fire in her hands?" Chopper shouted in surprise.

"She's probably using pyrokinesis." Aqua said readying her keyblade.

"Pyrokinesis? What's that?" Chopper asked.

"Its an ability that gives a person the ability to control fire. So, who are you?" Aqua said.

"Forgive my intrusion. I am not looking for a fight. My name is Blaze, I am a princess from the Sol Dimension."

"Sol Dimension?" they both asked.

"Its an alternate dimension parallel to this one. I arrived here using the powers of the Sol Emeralds. Anyway, I was wondering if you've seen my friend, Silver." Blaze explained.

"What does he look like?" CHopper asked.

"He is a grey hedgehog with Psychokinetic powers." she explained.

"Sorry. Haven't seen him." Chopper said.

"Such a shame. I may as well keep searching. You two may accompany me." she said as she continued forward. Chopper and Aqua soon followed. As they traveled around the planet, they soon found a large container being guarded by Kronk.

"I know that guy. He works with that ugly dinosaur lady." Chopper said remembering him.

"And apparently, he's guarding that container holding the aliens." Aqua said as she prepared to go after him.

"Then let's beat him." Blaze said as she launched a fireball at him. He then screamed with fear as the fireball missed him. He then saw the three closing in on him.

"Uh-oh! Three enemies. And one of them is a keyblade weilder and another is the raccoon dog." he said.

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper shouted.

Aqua then pointed her keyblade at Kronk.

"Look. I don't want to have to hurt you. We just want you to release these aliens." she said.

"Okay. Just don't hurt me." he said as he released all of the aliens from the container. Three then flew up to the group. A yellow one resembling a drill, an orange one resembling a rocket and a red one resembling flames.

"Cool. I guess they like us." Chopper said.

"You may have freed those aliens, but you will never destroy the generator keeping this planet chained to the park which is actually a large mind control device." Kronk said as he ran off.

"Mind control device?" Blaze asked.

"That's what he's planning. He must be using these aliens as a power source." Aqua summized.

"How could he? We can't let this happen!" Chopper shouted out of rage and tears.

"Right. So let's find the generator and destroy it." Aqua said. She then wrote something on paper and handed it to the orange wisp. "I want you to find some people and hand them this note. Let's start with Nami. She has hair the same color as you."

The wisp then recieved the letter and rocketed off. The three then continued off fighting against any heartless and robots along the way. They soon came across a large generator and a pirate ship.

"I guess that pirate ship is the guard for this generator." Aqua said. The group soon saw that the ship was crashing down. They soon caught sight of Robin, Nami, a grey hedgehog, a duck in blue, Yzma and a robotic pirate known as Captain Jelly.

"It's Nami and Robin!" Chopper shouted.

"And Donald as well. They must have freed him. But who's that hedgehog?" Aqua said.

"It's Silver. We have to help them." Blaze said.

"Ugh! Its those pests! Captain Jelly! Deal with them!" Yzma shouted.

The pirate then saluted and jumped off his ship along with his robotic crew.

"Looks like we have to beat this guy first." Blaze said.

"Right." Chopper said getting out his rumble ball. But before he could use it, the yellow alien touched it and gave it a special power.

"What did you do?" Chopper asked as he ingested it. As soon as he did, his body then changed. His hooved then changed to half drills as he got taller. He had now learned a new point called Drill Point.

"This is so cool! I have a new point now. Drill Point go!" he said as he dug underground. He soon popped back out underneath Captain Jelly dealing him a huge blow.

"Behold! Reindeer Drill Rush!" he said after he popped out.

"Nice job, Chopper! Now its my turn!" Blaze said as she hurled a fireball at the robot. But then, the red wisp touched it and increased the power, knocking the robot back more and incinerating several of the lesser robot pirates.

"Now allow me to finish him off." Aqua said as she pointed her keyblade at the robot as fire formed at the end of it.

"Here we go! Firaga!" she said as she launched the flame ball, hitting the robot, destroying it. As soon as they finished fighting , the pirate ship then went down after Nami, Robin, Donald and Silver jumped off and Yzma vanished through a dark portal. They soon shut the generator off releasing the planet.

"Looks like you guys got my message." Aqua said.

"We did thanks to your little friend. We managed to shut off the generator and free this place." RObin said.

"And thanks to these aliens, not only did I beat the robot, but I got a new point." Chopper said proudly.

"I thank all of you so much." Silver said.

"Its no problem, Silver. I just hope this helps fix your future." Nami said.

"I hope so to. And good luck on your journey he said as he flew off with Blaze following.

"Fare thee well, Sir Chopper and Keyblade Master Aqua!" Blaze said as she left.

"That's nice and all, but how do we leave this place?" Donald asked.

"Leave that to me." Aqua said as she activated her armor. SHe then tossed her keyblade into the air and it became her glider.

"Cool!" Chopper said with stars in his eyes.

"Hop on." Aqua said as the group clinged on to it as it rocketed off the planet.


	9. Jexi and Tails Story

After being seperated by the shadows, Jexi and Tails awoke in a strange planet that was surrounded by stars and ships.

"Wow. This is all so beautiful. In all my experience of traveling the worlds, I have never seen such a sight like this." Jexi said admiring the scenery. He then snapped back to his senses remembering he had a mission.

"Looks like we were all seperated among the captured planets. Good thing Yacker gave me that info." Tails said looking around.

"Yacker?" Jexi questioned.

A small white wisp with a curly antenna flew up to Jexi and waved.

"That's Yacker. He's been giving me a lot of info about the aliens."

Just then, Jexi's UDA began to ring in his pocket. He then turned it on and Nami's voice came out.

"Hello Jexi can you hear me." Nami asked. No response for a moment then. "Yes loud and clear Nami I see you got it to work and Tails is with me at the moment." Jexi said.

"Yeah We're at this place where a bunch of food is right now." Nami said.

"Really I wish I could trade places with you right about now." Jexi said.

"You must be at one of those Five Planets where Dr. Eggman has those chained up to the Amusement Park." Tails said.

"That would explain where we are then." Robin replied.

"And Also I got more info on the aliens from Yacker." Tails said.

"Yacker." Nami said curious.

"I manage to translate what they said before the commotion happen and got one of the aliens names." Tails explains.

"How cute." Robin said. Silver continue to listen to the conversation in hopes in would in lighten his situation.

"So what did you get." Nami asked.

"Well from what I understand Dr. Eggman is planning to harness there power that they run by hyper-go-on energy." Tails explained.

"Hyper-go-on energy." Nami Asked curious.

"Hyper-go-on energy is there life force that if harness they can to devastating results even more so then Chaos Emeralds." Tails explained.

"Chaos Emeralds." Robin wondered.

"Chaos Emeralds are the most powerful ancient relics that have mystical properties." Silver said explaining.

"So if Eggman harness this power then he could use this to do whatever he wanted." Robin said.

"Then we got to figure out how to stop him before he does that cause I know once Luffy has his mind on this he'll not stop until he finds him and stops Eggman." Nami agreed.

"Listen we'll meet at the Amusement Park as an meeting point, but you need to figure out what to do how to disconnect the chains. Once that's done we can see each other over at the meeting point when I contact you okay." Jexi explained.

"Right got it." Nami said.

"Okay see you there then and don't forget that keys that I gave to Robin or Brook with you." Jexi asked.

"Yes Robin is and she has the keys." Nami said when Robin showed her the card.

"Great don't lose it, it's important." Jexi said.

"Okay we'll see you then at the meeting point." Nami replied.

"Alright see you then." Jexi and Nami hang up. "Looks Like Nami and Robin are okay so far. We have to find the others." he said.

The two then began traversing the appearing and disappearing roads in order to find their friends. As soon as they traversed the last one, they soon caught sight of a female bat being attacked by a warrior in red weilding two disc like weapons.

"This looks pretty bad. Ultimate Color Transformation: Sword." he said as his arm became a sword. He then used it to block the next disc attack. "You have a lot of nerve attacking someone while they're down." he said as he pushed the warrior back. The warrior than charged with his discs, but were continued to be blocked by Jexi. Tails then picked up the bat and began to walk away. Jexi smiled as he pushed the warrior away. "Your pretty strong. You and I will have to fight again some time."

The warrior then began to advance till Eggman's voice was heard.

"Rinzler. Do not waste anymore time on him. I need you in the lab to protect our little project.

The being now known as Rinzler placed his discs back on his back and walked through the dark portal. Jexi's arm then returned to normal as he headed back to where Tails was. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine. Jexi, this is Rouge the Bat. She's a spy and jewel thief. She must have been doing a mission here."

"That's right, fox boy. I was doing a spy job for G.U.N when that freak jumped me. I also noticed there were some big commotion over that chain source over there." Rouge said as she got up.

"Then that's where we gotta go." Jexi said.

The three then began to travel over to where the chains started only to find Luffy, Sonic and a red echidna waiting.

"Hey! Strawhat! Sonic!" Jexi said waving.

"Hey! They found us." Luffy said smiling.

"And they brought that bat with them." the red echidna said.

As they approached each other, Eggman was in his hover pod with a raygun ready to fire.

"Hohohoho! Too bad they don't know I'm right behind the generator. Now let's take this baby on a test drive." he said hovering out of his hiding place. Tails then saw this and ran up to the three.

"Sonic! No!" he said as he pushed them out of the way only to be hit with the ray.

"Tails!" they all shouted as they started running to Eggman in anger. But they were soon blocked by Tails.

"Tails? Buddy?" Sonic said.

"He's my buddy now!" Eggman said.

"What did you do to him?" Luffy said in anger.

"Me? I have done nothing. Unless shooting him with my mind control beam counts as doing something. Does it?" he said twirling his mustache.

The group tried to get to Eggman, but Tails kept blocking them.

"To get to me, your going to have to go through your best friend. This turned out much better than I could have hoped and I only used a small prototype. The only way this could be any better would be to make the two of you fight." he said.

As Tails was about to fight, the beam cut out and he returned to normal.

"Tails! You okay?" Jexi asked.

"I'm fine. Why does my nosehair tingle?" Tails asked.

"Lousy cheap alien energy!" he said beating on the controls."Huh? Ran out of juice. But don't worry. I'll get lots more powers and then I'll be able to control the whole universe. All for the Destructive Seven! Hohohoho!"

"There's that name again." Jexi said.

"Until then, enjoy the park. I'll even leave you with your own private tour guides." he said as he hovered away leaving them to fight Frigate Orcan and none other than Pete.

"Looks like you punks are going to have to get by me." Pete said.

"Straw Hat. I'll handle fatso here. You deal with the ship with the others." Jexi said.

"Okay. Have fun." Luffy said as he, the red echidna, Rouge and Sonic ran to the large ship.

"Think you can take me on by yourself?" Pete asked.

"I know I can." Jexi said.

"Okay, my heartless! Go and get him."

Various heartless then appeared all around Pete.

"This is easy. Ultimate Color Barrage!" he said as he punched away at the heartless till they were all gone.

"Man. This guy is strong. Well, I'm invincible." he said as he rose his barrier.

"That isn't going to stop me. Ultimate Color Transformation: Hammer!" he said as his arm became a hammer. He then slammed it on Pete's shield which caused it to break into pieces. Jexi smiled at this as Pete looked shocked. Jexi then rose his hammer arm again.

"Fore!" he said as he hit Pete and launched him into space.

"I'll get you for this, you little brat!" He said.

"I doubt that!" Jexi said as he headed back to the generator to see the group had defeated the big ship and shut the generator down.

"Okay. Now we know Eggman is building a mind control device to control the worlds." Jexi said.

"Yeah. I got some more info from Yacker. He said that each of the planets are being attached by generators. We need to shut them down." Tails said. Jexi then saw two aliens fly by, A blue cube one and a green floating one.

"YCould you little aliens do something for me?" he asked as he handed each of them a note. "Blue guy, you give that note to Franky. He has big hair. And green guy, you give that to Sanji, He has a curly eyebrow." he said as the two floated off. "So, shall we leave?" he said.

"But how do we do that?" Luffy asked.

"Ultimate Color Transformation: Wings!" he said as wings appeared on his back.

"Amazing!" Luffy said.

"We'll hold down the fort here." Knuckles said as he stood next to Rouge. Jexi then picked up Luffy and Tails picked up Sonic as they flew back to the park. Meanwhile...

"Hohoho! Once my machine is complete, Sonic's world will be the center of my interpanetary theme park." Eggman said.

"Glad you already have it all planned out." Facilier said.

"Y'all reckon you'll get enough of those aliens for this plan?" Cubot asked.

"Yes. I reckon I will. Where is your new voice chip?" Eggman shouted.

Orbot then came in holding a small computer chip. "I have it right here. Just need to install it." He then began to tinker inside of Cubot. "The think bone's connected to the talk bone, the talk bone's connected to the mouth bone. There! Good as new."

"Finally. I don't think anything could have been more annoying than that cowboy chatter." Eggman said.

"Yar! Feelin' ship-shape with me new voice chip I am." Cubot said with a new pirate like voice.

"Looks like you just found one." Facilier said.

"Ah-beggin' yer pardon, Squire, but me and my matey are going to sail off an' search fer that lubber Sonic and his Straw Hat Pals." he said as he left the room.

"I think that's the wrong chip." Orbot said.

"Really? Are you sure he doesn't normally speak in pirate?" Eggman said sarcastically.

"Well, on the bright side, he's a lot more exotic now." Orbot said.

"Just go find him and fix that chip!" Eggman shouted as Orbot hurried out of the room.

"Soon I will have no need for those idiots and we'll be able to conquer all the worlds and make them part of the greatest amusement park in the world. Hahaha! Uh-oh!" he said.

"What's wrong?" Facilier asked.

"I think I gloated so hard that I pulled a muscle."

"You want me to get Yzma or Ursula and see if they can fix you up?"

"If you don't mind." he said as Facilier left.


	10. Adventure on Planet Wisp

"This is so terrible!" Usopp shouted as he ran back and forth as Franky and Murray watched.

"Long nose. Calm down. This place ain't so bad." Franky said as he looked around at the lush scenery of the trees and grass.

"Don't you two get it yet! Sure this place looks harmless and peaceful, but this is obviously a ploy to get our guard down so whatever villains hiding in the trees can come down and strike us down." Usopp said in panic.

"Come on. Its not like there's someone hiding up in the trees." Murray said. But as soon as he said it, a nearby tree began to shake with buzzing sounds coming from it.

"See. I told you guys this would happen, but no. No one ever listens to the great Captain Usopp!" he said proudly with a little fear mixed in.

"Captain?" said the creature in the trees. Out of the trees flew a bee wearing a helmet. "That is so cool." he said.

"A bee? A talking bee? That's what was hiding in the tree?" Franky said in disbelief.

"Well, of course I'm the captain of these poor weaklings here. I have saved dozens of worlds!" he said proudly as the bee just stared at him with awe. "And what is your name little boy?"

"Charmy Bee, sir! The flight member of Team Chaotix." he said excitedly.

"Team Chaotix?" the three asked.

"Yeah. We're a team of detectives that take on jobs for money. Recently though, we got this cool spaceship we found in the junkyard and we fixed it up so we cana take jobs all around the universe!" he said happily.

"A spaceship?" Franky asked in excitement. "This I gotta see. You know where it is, kid?"

"No clue. But maybe Vector and Espio have a clue." he said.

"Well, where are they?" Murray asked.

"They're investigating the large construction site."

"Construction site?" the three asked. Charmy then lead them to a site with giant machines drilling and a poisoned river due to run off. The three were shocked at what became of the land. They soon caught sight of the wisps flying up to them almost begging them to help.

"You poor little guys." Franky said crying a little. "That Eggman guy needs to pay for this. This planet belongs to the aliens. We need to take it back!" he said as the aliens began to cheer for him. He then saw a blue wisp fly up to him and give him a note. He quickly read through it and knew what he had to do.

"Franky?" Murray asked.

"Boys! We need to destroy the generator chaining up these alien's planet." he shouted with anger.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" a voice said. The group turned to see a large crocodile wearing headphones and a gold chain. Next to him was a purple chameleon with a yellow horn and ninja gear.

"Vector! Espio!" Charmy said in excitement.

"I like your style, guy. Let's do this together, man." the croc known as Vector said with a smile.

"Agreed. A partnership is required to to accomplish the task at hand." the chameleon known as Espio agreed.

The three then decided to team up and deal with the generator together. After an hour of searching, they soon found the generator in question. But before they could even get close to it, a gunshot was heard. The group turned to see a man dressed as a hunter arrive with several monkey like heartless.

"Looks like I'll get to hunt down some rare finds today." he said aiming his gun at them. "I think I'll make the croc into a nice pair of boots."

"Just who do you think you are?" Vector asked.

"I am Clayton. I am a hunter. And today, you are the prey for my heartless and for this machine." he said.

Just then, a large robot weilding a large wheel rocketed out of nowhere. Its face revealed to have sharp teeth.

"Meet the dear doctor's latest creation. The Refreshinator. Made from the pieces of Rotatotron. Though we could not find the arm anywhere. Now prepare to die!" he said as he cocked his gun.

"In your dreams!" Vector shouted. "Here's the game plan. Me, Charmy and Usopp will handle the hunter and his buddies while Franky, Murray and Espio deal with the robot. Okay. Here we go!" he said as the group split off, leaving Vector, Charmy and Usopp to deal with Clayton.

"Okay long nose. Charmy tells me your a big time captain. So, while you fight that hunter, me and Charmy will deal with his monkey underlings." Vector said as he and CHarmy left Usopp alone with Clayton.

"Oh crap! Why did I have to lie to that bee?" Usopp said in fear. He then got a big idea in his head. "Okay, Clayton! Are you ready for me? I am the great Captain Usopp! The greatest pirate and sniper in the universe!" he said boasting. "Now eat this! An old classic. Usopp Egg Star!" he said as he fired an egg at Clayton's face.

"Ugh! This egg is rotten! I'm going to make dead first. You'll be a nice trophy." he said as Usopp started to secretly creep off. He fired his gun at Usopp as Usopp ran around in a circle with Clayton chasing after him. Meanwhile, Franky, Murray and Espio were busy dealing with Refreshinator. Franky was firing bullets at its eye as Murray was punching it and Espio was tossing shurikens into its eye. The robot then began to smoke as it was starting to break down.

"One more attack boys!" Franky said. " And I think I'll use the power of one of my new pals. Let's go! Cube Cannon Left!" he said

"The Murray's Thunder Punch!" Murray said as he delivered a fast punch.

"Let's go! Shuriken Storm!" he said as he tossed lots of shurikens.

The three attacks then hit the robot in its eye which finally caused it to explode and land on the generator causing it to explode and the chains to disappear. Meanwhile with Usopp, he was still running from Clayton till he was exhausted with Clayton grinning. He lowered his gun at Usopp, but then heard a hissing sound. "What the devil is that sound?" he asked.

"Its gas. Courtesy of my Breath Dials. While you chased me, I was secretly placing them all around the area. You couldn't smell the gas because of the rotten egg. Now let's light it up!" he said ready to fire. Clayton then gasped in fear.

"Special Attack! Fire Bird Star!" he said as he launched the Fire Bird Star at Clayton causing the whole area around Clayton become engulfed in flames. Usopp smiled proudly as he began to walk away. He then turned around suddenly to see Clayton crawling out half dead.

"Damn you, long nose. One more shot and that could have killed me. Now its time for you to die." he said.

As Usopp shuttered, a pink alien with spikes on its head flew into him giving him and his gear a new power.

**One Piece Pirate Warrior ost track 37:**

**Now Playing.**

"Heh. Thanks little guy. Now get load of a new attack." he said getting out some ammo. "Let's go. Exploding Needles and Spikes Star!" he said as he fired.

The ammo then exploded launching several spikes and needles at Clayton. All of them impaling him. He then fell to the ground and vanished into the darkness, leaving behind a key with a picture of a black haired girl on it. Usopp then rose his Kabuto in victory as the heartless being fought by Vector and Charmy vanished.

"That's right! I am the greatest warrior in the universe!" he shouted as he retrieved the key.

winner: Usopp

Strength: +7

Defense: +5

Endurance: + 8

Obtained Xion Key.

**Music ends.**

After dealing with Clayton and the robot, the group then reconviened back with each other as Team Chaotix lead them to their ship. They were impressed by the size of it.

"Yeah. With this little puppy, we'll be cruising all around the worlds. We'd be glad to give you three a lift." Vector said as they boarded and flew off to the main park.

meanwhile in a distant place of the universe, there floated a giant castle that seemed to be moving. Inside its main throne room, sat a man wearing a suit and looking out the window. Then came in a muscular man.

"Welcome, Ian. I was just about to call you. How is our castle fairing?" the man asked.

"Everythings going fine, boss. All our soldiers are performing well. Also, our scientists have made a break through. We've figured out how to bring Dream Eaters, Spirits and Nightmares into the real world. We chose the nightmares though. We tossed away all of the spirits and sent them off into different worlds. Also, Eggman is late with his weekly heart collection duties." Ian said.

"Good about the Dream Eaters. We now have vicious armies ready for our partners to use. And about Eggman, I need you to check on him. Take a shuttle and investigate. Speaking of members, have you had any luck finding a replacement for Clockwerk?" he asked.

"Afraid not, sir. All of our applicants sucked. Also, you know that strange bear like creature we caught earlier? He somehow escaped. We also noticed one of our shuttles missing."

"Hmm. He must have escaped. No matter. Its not like he will find any of his friends. You may leave now, Ian." he said.

"Yes, boss Flux." he said as he left the room.

"Soon, my dreams will be realized. Once I get enough hearts the real fun can begin. Then my partnership with Maleficant can end." he said as he continued to look out the window.


	11. Saving Goofy! Teddie appears!

After being seperated from the group, Brook and Bentley suddenly found themselves stuck in a run away rollercoaster going at top speeds.

"Someone stop this crazy thing!" Brook yelled as the coaster rocketed along the tracks.

"And we better hurry. We're almost out of track." Bentley said as he pointed to where the tracks just stopped.

"That doesn't look like fun. You and I will die. Then again, I'm already dead. Yohohohoho!" he said.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Brook. Luckily, I packed my grappling hook gun. I just need to find a good place to grapple us to." he said pulling it out.

"How about there?" Brook said pointing to a cave with several large stalagmites.

"That will work. Hold on." Bentley said as Brook grabbed onto him. Bentley then fired the grappling hook and it pulled the two of them over to the cave just as the coaster had launched off the tracks into the abyss below. The two then gave off heavy sighs as they knew they were safe now.

"That was close. Now let us try to find the others. Hm?" Brook said as he walked over to a strange glow. He walked up to the glow with Bentley following. They looked out to the scene to see several containers filled with purple berserk aliens. "What has happened to these aliens?"

"This must be where Eggman sucks out their Hyper Go ons. Reducing them to a frenzied and berserk state. Its actually pretty sad when you think about it." Bentley said. As soon as this was said, a loud explosion was heard. They followed the explosion to see that it was a powerful robot destroying all the other Eggman robots and heartless.

"Say. That robot is pretty strong. He's obliterating them without even lifting a finger." Brook said.

"Yeah, but isn't that one of Eggman's own robots? Why is it destroying its own troops?" Bentley asked as the robot finished up. It soon spotted the two and marched over to them.

"Scanning life forms. Lifeforms identified as a skeleton with exquisite musical skills and a anthropamorphic turtle with an amazing intelligence and array of weapons. Alignment: good. They are allies. Greetings, creatures. I am E-123. Codename: Omega. I dentify yourselves."

"I am Brook and he is Bentley. We are actually looking for my friends."

"What a coincidence, I am searching for my comrades, Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog. We ae here to locate the generator."

Just as the conversation was about to continue, the key Brook had recieved from Jexi began to glow. It then started to drag him all across the cave with Bentley and Omega following. The trail soon ended at the generator in question. There they saw a huge ship by the name of Frigate Skullian and they also saw Zoro, a black hedgehog and Crona fighting a large whale and a gerbil like creature.

"There's Zoro and Crona. But why are they fighting a whale and a gerbil?" Brook asked.

"Not gerbil! Hamster! You stupid bag of bones." the small gerbil, I mean hamster said.

"Brook. Don't worry about us. Just grab Goofy off that ship." Zoro said holding back the whale.

"Goofy?" Brook asked as he saw the key he had was pointing to a dog tied to the ship. The ship then began to move off.

"Brook. Your the only one fast enough to go after that thing. Its up to you. Me and Omega will stay and back up Zoro, Crona and Shadow." Bentley said.

"Got it." Brook said as he started to run after it. As he got closer and closer to it, he jumped onto the deck and cut apart Goofy's ropes.

"Gawrsh. Thanks, Mr. skeleton."

"No problem. Now how are we going to destroy this thing?' Brook asked. He then saw one of the nega wisps fly around and into him. "Now I know what to do. Goofy, grab on." Brook said as Goofy grabbed on. Brook then jumped and pulled out his violin. He began to play it and the notes surrounded the ship. The notes then transformed into minature voids. "New attack! Void Serenade!" he said as he ran off. The voids then tore apart the ship apart and that was the end of that. Brook and Goofy arrived back to the generator just in time to see it shut down.

"You think that will stop me. Ha! The doctor's plan is still going to triumph. And I am still in charge. Nothing can take that away from me!" The gerbil said. But after he said it, a large shuttle came crashing down and crushed the poor creature. The shuttle door then opened to reveal another strange creature.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro said preparing his swords.

The figure walked out into the light to be revealed as a bear in strange clothing with a zipper around his head. "My head. Getting out of there was so hard. Where am I? And why do I smell gerbil?" he said as he got out. He then eyed Crona and walked over to her. "Hello there, cutie. I'm Teddie. WHat's your name?"

"Crona."

"Crona. What a nice name. You know, I just might try and score with you." he said with a smile.

"Maybe it can wait when we return to the amusement park." Bentley said.

"Amusement park? I've never been to one before. SOunds like fun." Teddie said.

Crona then sprouted her black wings and began to carry the group back to the park with the exception of Shadow and Omega.

"Shadow. Have you learned anything from the two?"

"I have, Omega. There are other worlds out there where we can develop our skills. When this mess is over, grab Rouge. Team Dark is going on their own world journey."

Meanwhile in space, all the groups from each planet were heading back to the park. As they did, they saw the chains on the planets begin to disappear.

"We did it. We destroyed all five generators. The planets are free." Tails said.

"We did a very nice job. Let's celebrate back at the park." Sonic said.

"Sounds like fun." Luffy said.

"I would have to agree." Jexi agreed.

meanwhile, near the sunny, there slithered a large reptilian beast.

"I'm waiting for you, my prey." he said.


	12. Jexi's new recruits

As the planets started to drift further and further away, the wisps that were freed gathered at the center of the amusement park. They soon looked over to see Sanji's group arrive first.

"Finally. I never thought I would miss this place." Sly said looking around.

"Wait. Where is my beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chan. Along with my new beauty, Aqua-chan." Sanji said looking around.

"Why I do believe I see something in the distance. I believe that is Usopp, Franky and Murray. They also have three followers. A crocodile, a chameleon and a bee." Merlin said looking at the approaching group.

"Hey! Sanji! Merlin! Murray! Archemides! We're back!" Usopp said waving to them.

"And we just freed the alien's home planet." Franky added.

The group then joined with the other group just in time to see Aqua land with Donald, Nami, Robin and Chopper on her glider. They all hopped off as Aqua removed her armor and her keyblade returned to normal.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chan! Aqua-chan! You have returned to me!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"I do say. Donald? Is that you?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin! Nice to see you." Donald said.

"You know him?" Nami asked Merlin.

"Donald is a good friend of mine. He is the kings wizard and also assisted Sora on his journey." Merlin explained.

"Really?" Usopp asked in shock. But before they could say anything else, Crona, Zoro, Goofy, Bentley, Brook and Teddie had returned from the Asteroid Coaster.

"Finally. We're back together." Crona said.

"Wow! You never told me you guys lived with such beautiful ladies." Teddie said with a smile.

After that was said, Jexi and Tails came flying in with Luffy and Sonic.

"Looks like we all succeeded in freeing the planets. Well done." Jexi said.

The wisps around the large group then began to dance with joy.

"Looks like we interupted them during a party." Tails said.

"Interupted? Dude, I think all of us are the guests of honor. Let's get our dance on." Sonic said spinning around. The large group then cheered as they began to party. As Jexi spoke with Usopp, he learned that the Chaotix had a large working ship. Which gave him an idea. He walked over to the trio.

"So, you guys the Chaotix?"Jexi asked.

"Yeah. What of it?" Vector asked.

"I heard you have a large working ship. I was wondering if you would like to take on a job with me and Aqua. We are traveling the worlds in order to save her friends. Come with us and I can pay you handsomely." Jexi said with a smile.

"Money?" Vector and CHarmy said with dollar signs in their eyes. "You have a deal." they said extending their hands.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Espio said.

Teddie then walked up to the group with a small sad face.

"Your going around the worlds? Can you take me too?" he asked.

"Of course. But I would like to know why." Jexi said.

"Me and friends got seperated throughout the worlds while looking for another friend. Her name is Marie. But I like to call her Emmy-chan. So, please help me find them." he begged.

"No problem. I like helping my friends." Jexi said.

"You consider me a friend so quickly?" Teddie asked in surprise.

"Of course. You look very trustworthy. I'm glad to have you aboard Teddie. By the way, where's Goofy?"

"He and the duck went over to talk to the strawhat kid." he said.

"Oh well. I guess it would be better if those two went with him anyway. They deserve each other." Jexi said. Nami then walked over to Jexi with the UDA in hand.

"Here. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Keep it. I've got plenty of those things. Besides, this way, we can keep tabs on each other. Like friends. Besides, that things more than just a phone. Its also used as a personal journal and it can list all of the worlds you visited. It also has a map of all the worlds currently in existense. It also has a compass to point to the closet world. Its the ultimate travel device. A gift from me to you." Jexi said as Nami walked back to her group.

Meanwhile back at Eggman's base, Eggman watched the heroes as they celebrated.

"So, they all think they have won because they shut down all my generators. Well, they are dead wrong. My machine has enough power for what it has to do. I will have the last laugh!" Eggman proclaimed. The villains then applauded after that.

"The last laugh? How is laughing last special? Isn't that like being the slowest one to get the joke?" Orbot asked.

"Yeah. I laugh last all the time. People look at me like an idiot. Forget about it." Cubot said with a brooklyn accent.

"Thats because you are an idiot!" Eggman said.

"Uh. You talkin to me?" Cubot asked.

"Yes I'm talking to you. There isn't anybody else here. So I must be talking to you! Why haven't we fixed your voice chip yet?"

"Yo! Quit busting my batteries over here. I've been working on it all day." Cubot said.

"What does that even mean? Nevermind. In a few moments, it won't matter anyhow. Since the worlds will only have one thing on their minds."

"What's that, boss?" Orbot asked.

"Hehe. Me!" Eggman said.

The two robots then gasped as Eggman activated the machine. The machine then began to charge up power ready to fire. But before it could, one of the arms from the previous robot was lodged in a pylon causing an explosion with only a stray hypnosis beam hitting the moon. The leftover energy then began to build up causing the slow ball of energy to consume everything in its path. Back in his lair, Eggman and him robots saw all of this occur.

"No. This can't be happening. Its back firing! Impossible! How!"

"What do you mean impossible? You're plans have been crushed by Sonic for like...ever. He stops you like its his job or something. In fact, I can't remember a plan he didn't stop." Cubot said.

"What are you talking about? He hasn't stopped all of them." Eggman said.

"Name one." Cubot said.

"Ummm." Eggman said thinking.

"Way to pay attention pal." Orbot said patting Cubot on the back. Cubot's head then turned 360 degrees.

"Thank you buddy." he said in a normal sounding but high pitched voice. "Hey! My voice! Its back! All right!"

"Ah. There's the sweet sound my auditory processor knows and loves." Orbot said.

Eggman then facepalmed after that. "Now I remember why we changed his voice chip. No matter. I may have suffered a small setback. But this whole thing is far from over. I will crush Sonic, Strawhat Luffy and Jexi the Hunter!" he shouted. He jumped into his chair and then levitated to the next floor.

"The man gets an A for effort. That's for sure." Cubot said.

Eggman soon arrived in a new mech that was ready for action.

"Get ready, Sonic. I finally have something that can actually beat you. Thanks to Facilier's little gift. Hohohohohoho!" he said as the mech powered up.


	13. The battles about to begin

As the group continued to party, the whole park then began to shake and rattle.

"What's going on? WHy is everything shaking?" Usopp asked in fear.

"Eggman's machine must have backfired. This whole place is starting to collapse on itself. We need to get out of here." Jexi said.

The group and the wisps quickly gathered and started running for the ships. But before they could each them, a piece of concrete seperated Luffy, Jexi, Tails and Sonic from the group.

"Jexi!" Aqua shouted.

"We're okay. Just go on without us. We'll catch up." Jexi said.

"Okay. We'll meet all of you on Sonic's home world." Nami shouted as their group began to leave.

"How are we gonna catch up?" Luffy asked.

"There's an elevator not that far from here. We can use it to get back to our world." Sonic said.

The four then began running over to the elevator station As soon as they made it, a large machine like beast appeared.

"It can't be." Sonic said in disbelief.

"Leaving so soon? There are no lines and I saved the best rides for last. At least let me stamp you hands so you can come back in." Eggman said.

"Look. I know you're trying to be clever with this whole amusement park pun thing. But I gotta tell you. It's coming off lame." Sonic said.

"Just say you're going to destroy us and please stop embarassing yourself." Jexi said.

"Blast you heroes! Not only do you foil my plans, but you foil my speeches too. I work hard on them. No matter. I will defeat you and I shall reign victorious. Is that better?"

"Like a million times better. Thank you." Sonic said in relief.

"Also, your moustache looks stupid!" Luffy shouted.

"You just dug your own grave Straw Hat! For you see, this robot is special He's made from the energy of your little friends, the wisps. He is also made of a negative counterpart to the Chaos Emeralds. The Dark Emeralds. Given to me by Dr. Facilier himself. So you see, my Egg Nega Chaos is invincible!" Eggman gloated as the machine gave a loud roar.

"So say that about all your machines." Sonic said.

"Sonic, guys. I honestly don't think we can beat this guy." Tails said in worry.

"See you on the ground, buddy." Sonic said pushing Tails into the elevator.

"Sonic! No!" Tails said as the door closed and the elevator began heading back for Sonic's world.

"We just have one last thing to do." Jexi cried out.

"As for you." Sonic said as he, Luffy and Jexi got into fighting position.

Meanwhile in the main park, the Strawhats and others were running fast to get away from the collapsing park.

"This is beary bad. I don't wanna go out like this. Maybe if I scored with someone first." Teddie said as he got close to Nami.

"Hell no, you stupid bear!" Nami shouted as she hit Teddie on the head.

"Ow! That really hurt. Your hurting my feelings." Teddie said.

"Look. There's the ships! We're saved." Vector said.

"We're almost home free." Goofy said.

But before the group could reach the ships, a large serpentine creature crawled out of the brush and faced the group.

"Looks like my dinner is served." it said looking at them. It then glared at Aqua. "You!"

"You again?" Aqua said readying her keyblade.

"You know this strange creature?" Robin asked.

"Indeed. This little bitch sliced off the heads of me and my brothers. Luckily, I was able to regenerate a new body. Now then, let's get down to business!" he yelled as he prepared to attack.

"In order to reach the ships, we must deal with this monster first." Merlin said.

"Don't slice off the head. It can live without a body." Aqua said.

The group then readied themselves and the monster gave a loud roar.

To be continued...


	14. Welcome to Republic City

Back on the ship, Jexi was fuming over finding out that the Straw Hat was actually Monkey D. Luffy, the person he was looking for to fight with.

"I can't believe it. I was standing right next to him and I didn't even know it. I feel so stupid." he said in depression.

"There was no way you could have known it was Luffy." Vector said comforting him.

"Besides, there's always a chance you could run into him on another world." Aqua said.

Jexi then perked up and got back on his feet.

"You are absolutely right. If I see him again, I'm going to challenge him to battle. That will be a great day."

"Wow. Jexi-Sensei is really on top of things today." Teddie said back in his bear suit.

"Jexi-Sensei?" Espio asked.

"Since he is the leader, I figured it would be appropriate. So, I'll get to work locating my friends." Teddie said sniffing. He then caught a scent. "I picked up a scent. One of my friends is on that world." Teddie said pointing to the world.

"Then lets move in for a landing then." Jexi said.

The large ship then rocketed to that world. Meanwhile in space, there was Eggman who was being pushed by his two robots.

"Ugh! I can't believe how things ended up back there. At least things can't get any worse." Eggman said. But as soon as he said it, a ship soon appeared before him. Inside of it was none other than Ian.

"Ian! So nice to see you. Why are you here?" Eggman said nervously.

"You're late with your weekly heart collection and it looks like you just lost your base."

"But it wasn't my fault. It was the Straw Hat Pirates and Jexi the Hunter."

"Jexi and the Straw Hats? So they joined forces after all. This could be troublesome. Would you and your robots like an escort to Castle Flux?"

"That would be great. Thank you Ian." he said getting into the ship along with his robots. Meanwhile where Neoblade was discussing with the villains...

**"NO. NNNNOOOOO. THERE HEADING TOWARDS THAT WORLD. IF THEY DISCOVERED THE SECRETS OF THE NEOBLADE THEY'LL BE MORE OF AN PEST THEN BEFORE."** Neoblade said. As the other villains didn't know what's going on yet.

"Always the drama queen, aren't you, Neoblade?" said a voice.

The villains turned to see none other than Amadeus Flux standing there.

"Well, looks like the leader of the Destructive Seven has decided to grace us with his presense. What are you doing here?" Neoblade said.

"I was just in the neighborhood when I heard someone had failed to stop the Straw Hat Pirates." he said.

"Shut up! We do not need your help." Neoblade said.

"I have no choice but to help. Thanks to Straw Hat, I have not lost just one but two heart collection operations. I also lost one member to him and now have to find a replacement for CLockwerk. Now then, allow me to help you. I will give you some of my soldiers along with some dream eaters."

"Dream Eaters?! But don't those stay in the realm of sleep?" Jafar said.

"Usually, but thanks to my scientists, we found a way to bring them to our realm. And I have already sent a small army of them to Halloween Town to see how they fair against the Straw Hats. Now, all in favor of me lending you some of my men and dream eaters, raise your hand.' he said as he and the villains minus Neoblade rose their hands. "All opposed?" he asked as Neoblade rose his hand. "Its settled. Some of my men and some Dream Eaters shall be sent here. And me and the rest of the seven will increase our armies in order to protect our territories. That is all." he said as he left leaving Neoblade angry. "Such a distraught little child." Flux said with a quiet tone. He then stopped for a moment. "Oh yes. Before you even think about going after Straw Hat, there is a second player to this game. His name is Jexi. He was the one who sent Pete flying and took down Eggman and freed Aqua and attained several of your keys." he said as he finally left.

Meanwhile with Jexi's group, they landed on the world to see it was a city, but something was different about it. Everywhere they looked, they saw soldiers walking the streets with giant robots and tanks.

"Oh boy. This world is making my fur stand on end. What's with all these soldier guys?" Teddie said shaking.

"Looks like these guys took over the whole city." Vector said.

"Yeah. It also looks like they're coming after us." Charmy said.

"Apprehend the suspects. We need to see if they are benders or not." one of them said.

"Looks like I get to have a fight after all. Ultimate Color Barrage!" he said as he beat down the soldier heading towards them. Aqua was beating them back with her keyblade with Teddie backing her up with his claws. The Chaotix were beating soldiers left and right the best they could.

"There's too many of them." Vector said.

"And they keep sending reinforcements every minute." Espio added.

"We need an escape route." Jexi said. He then noticed a manhole cover nearby.

"I got it." he said. "Ultimate Color Gun!" he fired a bullet of color energy and shot the manhole off. He then ran and jumped into it. Aqua soon joined in along with Espio, Charmy and Vector. Teddie then jumped but got stuck.

"Uh. Little help?" he said.

Vector pulled on Teddie and managed to get him out. The group walked around the sewers for a bit.

"Wow. Haven't been in a sewer since I was a kid." Vector said. The group soon heard voices coming from the end. They then traveled down the pipe till they saw the source. They saw several people planning something together. They all soon saw Jexi's group in surprise. Each of them prepared to fight in their own way.

"I guess an apology is out of the question?"


	15. Plan goes into action

We open back up to see our little group with the other group talking it out.

"I am so glad we were able to talk this out and not have it go into full on battle. Besides, I wouldn't want to get in a fight with the all powerful Avatar." Jexi said to the girl now known as Korra.

"Now we can get to the real issue on hand. Amon. If he sticks around, no bender is safe from him." Korra said.

"Agreed. That jerk tried to have me and my pals arrested on the spot. And after listening to your story, I can see he threatens us all. You can count us in." he said with a smile.

"Say, have you seen some friends of mine? I'm looking for them." Teddie said with hope.

"Well, we did see this one guy fighting off the Equalists with just a folding chair and some sort of creature." said the scarf wearing boy known as Mako.

"That has to be Kanji." Teddie said in determination.

"Kanji?" Vector asked.

"Well, his full name is Kanji Tatsumi. He's like this tough guy. Back on our world, he's stomped out millions of biker gangs." Teddie said.

"Really? Then we have to free him and let him join our team." Jexi said in determination.

"Do any of you know where he is?" Aqua asked.

"He got taken by the Equalists just before you guys got here." said the other girl known as Asami.

"Dang it. Then I guess we'll have to rescue him. How about we join up with your little operation?" he asked.

"Sure. We need all the help we can get." Korra said.

"Okay. Vector, you, Charmy and Teddie will go with Bolin, Asami and the general to destroy the planes. Me, Aqua and Espio will steal some uniforms and pose as Equalists and spy on the masses." Jexi said planning it out.

"And me and Mako will head to Air bender Island to find Amon." Korra said.

After that was said, the groups then divided off to their jobs. With Jexi, Aqua and Espio, they were hiding in an alley watching the soldiers go in and out.

"Okay. We need two soldier to come over here so we can take their uniforms. After that, Espio will turn invisible and sneak into the building and free any of the prisoners inside. Just need to attract two of the soldiers. And I just know how to do that." he said with a cunning smile.

Two soldiers came by just in time for Jexi to run up to them. "Sirs! There is a bender hiding in the alley." he said pointing to Aqua who was summoning fire with her magic. The two soldiers then ran inside only to be knocked out by Jexi and Espio. Jexi then stripped them of their uniforms and he and Aqua donned them. Espio then became invisible as he followed the two inside the building just as the meeting began. "Easy so far. Just need to find Kanji and we can leave."

Meanwhile underneath the stage, there were four concealed shadows and one unconcealed. The person wore a shirt with a skull and crossbones on it with a jacket over his shoulders. His hair was bleached white with a scar over his left eye. He was tied to a wooden post unable to do a thing. Then out of the dark came none other than Gaston. "Comfy, Mr. Tatsumi?"

"Shut up! Why am I even here, you asshole?"

"You see, from what the destructive seven have said about you and your friends, you have the ability to summon creatures known as Personas. That power is far too dangerous to be left alone. So, we must locate all of you and kill you. So far, you are the only one we have managed to capture. You will be executed in front of all the equalists and non benders as an example of what happens to those who cross us. Besides, its just one more piece of trash out of the way. You could never hope to be as great as Gaston." he said proudly.

"You aren't that great. You're just a stupid meathead who has to pick on the little guy just to feel important. When I get out of here, I'm going to rearrange that ugly face of yours." Kanji said in fury.

"UGLY?! HOW DARE YOU! I hope you die a very painful death up there at the hands of a bloodbender." Gaston said in anger.

"Bloodbender? What the hell's a bloodbender?" Kanji asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, Kanji Tatsumi." he said as he left.

Meanwhile in the forest, Teddie was left behind with Naga and Pabo in order to guard the way back.

"This stinks. I'm stuck up here with no cute girls to talk to." Teddie said. Naga then growled at him. "Not that I'm not saying that about you of course." he said quickly.

Meanwhile down near the air field...

"You sure we should have left Teddie behind like that?" Charmy asked Vector.

"Of course we should. Look, I like Teddie as much as you do, but he can be such a pain and he'd eventually get us caught. This way, he can't get us into trouble." he said as they got close to the perimeter.

"Strange. Why are there fence posts but no fence?" Asami asked as they got close to them. They were all soon shocked by the electricity flowing through the poles. They all fell onto the snow unconscious.

to be continued...


	16. Saving Kanji

We open back up to see Bolin, Asami, Iroh, Vector and Charmy locked inside a cell with chains wrapped around them.

"Ugh! What happened? All I remember is being electrocuted." Vector said as he and the others awoke. A man in an aviator get up then walked up to the group. "Asami! There you are."

"Dad." Asami said.

"Mr. Sato!" Bolin shouted.

"Asami, I'm only giving you one last chance to join us. These benders are the ones who took your mother away from us, from me." he said.

"No they aren't you are just fixated on the death of the one person we both loved. Mom would not let you focus on this one thing." Asami said.

"Maybe leaving you in this cell will help you realize the error of your ways. Men, prepare an assault on Whale Tail Island. That's right, General Iroh. We know where the reinforcements are hiding. Farewell." he said as he walked off.

"Great. Not only are we trapped in a cell, but that whole army's in danger." Vector said.

"Unless one of us is a metalbender, we're out of luck." General Iroh said.

"And its not like a monster's gonna crash through the wall." Vector said.

Just then, Naga crashed right through the wall with Teddie and Pabo riding her.

"Rawr! I am a bear!" Teddie cried as Naga roared.

"Teddie? Why are you riding Naga?" Bolin asked.

"You see, my Teddie senses told me that you guys were in trouble, so I came with my half bear sisteran to free you. Wild Rush!" he said as he slashed wildly, cutting up all the chains.

"You are so awesome, Teddie." Charmy said with glee.

"We can't just sit here talking, we need to get to work." Vector said. "Those planes are about to take off. We need to stop them. Charmy, are your wings prepped?"

"Prepped and ready for flight, Vector." he said. Vector then grabbed onto Charmy as he began to fly off into the sky.

General Iroh then ran to an empty plane and began to pilot it. "Bolin, Teddie. You two need to tear up those runways." he said as he left.

Bolin then got on Naga with Teddie as they ran across the air field tearing apart all of the runways. Asami on the other hand entered one of the robots in the garage and began using it to smash all the planes left behind. But before she could smash the last one, a retractable claw grabbed her. The claw came from her own father's robot.

"Asami! What do you think your doing? You are assisting the very people who killed your mother!" he shouted in anger.

"You don't feel love for mom anymore. You're too full of hatred." she said turning the machine around.

"You spoiled child." he said firing another claw breaking her bot's faceplate apart. "Now I see there is no chance at saving you." he said as he raised the other claw, but before he could, a missile was fired at him from behind.

He turned to see a creature with a cape carrying a missile and in front of him was Teddie.

"Behold. My Persona! Kintoki-Douji!" Teddie said proudly. "Now! Another Tomahawk Missile!" he said as the creature launched another missile at the machine breaking its right arm off. "You are a bad dad. Dad's are suppose to protect their daughter's from villains, not become them." Teddie said in a sad voice.

"You keep your nose out of this, you idiotic creature!" he shouted. But before he could attack, Asami fired her robots claw and knocked Sato's machine over. He then jumped out and began to run. But Asami fired a pair of electric restraints at him, which then electrocuted him. Asami just cried as Teddie gave her a sad face.

Meanwhile at the gathering place, Amon stepped onto the stage. "I thank you all for coming today as we begin the revolution. Years ago, a firebender took my face, now we can get equality for every non bender in the world." he said as the people cheered.

"When do we attack?" Aqua asked.

"We need to wait till he brings out Kanji." Jexi said.

"Not going to happen, Amon! Or should I say Noatak." Korra shouted from above the crowd. As she stood there, she explained that Amon was really Noatak, a waterbender born of a crimelord named Yakone with councilman Tarlok as his brother. He laughed at this and removed his mask to reveal a scar. Korra looked sad as she was about to leave, but not before he opened the floor to reveal five people. One adult and three children of the same clothing and one wearing a jacket on his shoulders.

"That jacket guy must be Kanji." Jexi said.

"Today, I will rid the world of airbending and of this man who allies himself with benders." Amon said.

"I am no traitor. I haven't even heard the word bender until I heard it from that hunter, ya asshole!" he shouted in anger.

"Gaston. Of course he would do this." Aqua said.

"We have got to help him out." Jexi said as he rushed up the stage, punching away any Equalist foot soldier that got in his way. But by the time he got up there, he already saw Korra freeing the captives and escaping.

"Dang it! I better go too before they catch me." he said as he ran while grabbing the freed Kanji.

"Why the heck did you grab me?" he said in anger.

"Relax. I'm a friend of Teddie. We came to save you. I was also wondering if you would consider joining our team."

"Sure. I'll join ya. As soon as I rearrange Gaston's face." he said with anger.

"Okay. If I help you get even with Gaston, you'll join my team?"

"You got a deal. What's your name?"

"Jexi. Jexi the Hunter." he said with a smirk.

"I'm Kanji Tatsumi. Don't make me mad and we'll get along just fine." he said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. So do you know where he is?"

"He's down in the basement. You gotta take me there." he said.

Jexi then turned and went down the stairsand was soon rejoined by Aqua.

"Jexi, what are you doing?"

"I'm fulfilling a deal. I just need to find Gaston in the basement." he said as he ran down the stairs only to find the door shutting behind the three.

"That can't be good." Jexi said.


	17. Way's of a Man! Kanji Beats Gaston

As soon as the door closed behind them, lights began to turn on one after another.

"This is almost never a good sign." he said.

"Well, looks like you all managed to escape Amon and release all of our prisoners. Well, no matter. You will never reach me. My heartless are ready to attack you." he said as heartless began to appear all around the area.

"Great. Looks like we'll have to fight our way through." Jexi said ready to fight through the heartless with Aqua slashing them and Kanji beating then back with a folding chair. As soon as they made it to the next room, they saw it was filled with lava and the lava was surrounding a small rock platform with Gaston at the center.

"Welcome to my little hunting grounds. I changed the field here to make things a bit more challenging." he said with a smirk. "Hope you are immune to lava. Also, I'll be shooting at you as you figure it out." he said loading his gun.

"Great. Now we're stuck here with a trigger happy freak." Kanji said.

Jexi looked around the room and then noticed something in the lava.

"Hey. Some of there rocks aren't melting. We could use these as stepping stones." Jexi said as he stepped from one stone to the other. Aqua and Kanji then followed him as they finally reached the platform.

"Wait! Time out! I didn't get enough time to fire at you. How about another change?" he said changing the field once more. Now the three were back at the entrance with Gaston's platform being surrounded by rolling boulders. "Looks like I won't have to shoot you this time." he said boastfully.

"Boulders? Seriously? You call this challenging? Ultimate Color Gun!" he said as he fired on the boulders causing them all to break into pieces with just one shot.

"Looks like I'll have to go with the last formation!" he said as the room changed again. This time, he was surrounded by a huge wall. "Good luck trying to get me now. I'm protected by my impenetrable wall. I'm safe as long as I stay in here." he laughed.

"Dang it. Hmm. We can't get through it, but we can try getting over it. But it looks like only one of us can get over. Kanji, you still want some revenge against him?"

"I think you know the answer to that. Send me over." he said. Jexi then lifted him up and launched him over the wall.

"What the?" Gaston gasped.

"Time for some payback, Gaston. I'll start off." he said as electricity began to surround him. "Here we go! What a Pain!" he said as the electricity shocked Gaston, paralyzing him. Kanji then walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Look. Just let me go. I promise I won't capture you again. Just be a man and release me and my handsome face."

"You don't get what it means to be a man. A man stands up for those who can't protect themselves. A man protects his friends and believes in himself. And a man doesn't care too much about looks. Allow me to teach you that lesson." he said as he raised his fist and began to continously punch away at Gaston's face causing it to become twisted and deformed.

" One more punch. The Man Series: Thunder Fist!" he said as an electrified fist hit Gaston in the face knocking him into the wall, breaking it apart. A portal appeared and Gaston disappeared inside it, causing the walls to vanish. Kanji just stood there smiling at his victory.

"Okay. A deal's a deal. I'll come with you guys." Kanji said. As the three left, Jexi saw some notes on a desk and collected them. After the war for the city, Amon was defeated and the equalists were arrested, but it was an empty victory as the team learned that Korra had lost almost all of her bending except for her newly found air bending abilities. Jexi and the team wanted to stay and comfort her, but they were asked to please leave. They just got onto the ship and flew off to the next world.

"I can't believe Korra lost her powers." Charmy said with sadness.

"She's going to get them back." Jexi said with a smile.

"How do you know that?" Espio asked.

"It's just this feeling I have. Just trust me. ANyway, let's welcome Kanji into our group. Nice job with Gaston by the way. You think he'll remember you?"

"I'm pretty sure he will." he said.

Meanwhile back in the city, Gaston returned and looked at his reflection in the water. "I'm hidious. Kanji Tatsumi will pay for this." he said. He then saw the mask Amon was previously wearing floating in the water and grabbed it and put it on. "I don't care if it takes the rest of my life, I will end your life." he said as he entered the portal once again.

Meanwhile on the ship, Jexi was looking through his notes in his room.

"Looks like these notes are explaining the technique Amon used to take a person's bending. It may have been used for evil, but I think I can use this to purge a person of their darkness. I just need to figure out how." he said as the ship headed for a world that was very spooky and creepy.


	18. Happy Halloween

Previously on Jexi's Travels... Jexi and Aqua succeeded in their mission to rescue Kanji and dealt a severe blow to the villains as Kanji had horribly disfigured Gaston, which now forces the ugly Gaston to hide behind a mask swearing revenge on Kanji Tatsumi. Now the group arrive to Halloween Town in order to find another of Teddie's friends: one Yosuke Hanamura.

"Wow. So this is Halloween Town. Pretty creepy." Jexi said with anticipation.

"You seem excited for this, Jexi." Espio said with curiosity.

"I am. This is the world where Sora defeated Oogie Boogie, one of the original villains in the Maleficent alliance. This place we're arriving at is very ripe in keyblade history."

"You really like this Sora guy." Vector said.

"Of course I do. He and the other keybladers are what inspired me to work my way to become the universe's greatest hero. And I may be able to pick some things up while in Halloween Town."

"What's Halloween?" Teddie asked.

"What?!" they all said in shock.

"Teddie. You don't know what Halloween is?" Aqua asked.

"I've heard Yosuke and Sensei talk about it once, but I have no clue what it is."

"Teddie, Halloween is a time of year where people dress up in costumes and go trick or treating for candy." Jexi explained.

"Candy! I wanna go! I wanna go!" he said in excitement as he got out of his bear suit.

"Why are you getting out of the suit?" Jexi asked.

"This will be my costume. I'll be a very handsome boy." he said.

Kanji then walked out of the room carrying a lot of costumes. "Since we're heading to a Halloween world, I took the time to make some costumes." he said giving each of the team a costume. Jexi was a vampire, Aqua was a zombie, Vector was a Franken Croc, Charmy was a ghost and Espio was a mummy.

"Wow. These costumes are awesome. And you made these Kanji?" Jexi asked.

"Well, yeah. My family owns a textile shop so I'm pretty good at sewing and that kind of stuff." he said blushing.

"Let's go already!" Teddie said as he ran out of the ship.

"Teddie! Aw great. He ran off without us once again. Vector, Kanji! You have to go after him before he causes trouble." Jexi said.

"On it!" they said as they ran after him.

"Guess we better search too. I'll check up town, Espio check that creepy laboratory, Charmy pumpkin patch and Aqua, you check the cemetery."

"Right!" they all said as they split off into different directions.

Meanwhile with Teddie, he was rushing around town, going door to door gathering candy from every house. He was now seen walking down the streets to the tall house at the end of it.

"This is so fun! I'm gonna need an extra stomach for all of this candy." he said as he walked down to the steps of the house. As he was about to knock on the door, he heard a familiar voice from behind the door.

"I can't believe how scary this place is." a female voice said.

"That sounds like my beautiful Crona-chan." Teddie said with hearts in his eyes.

"Whatever. I just want to be out of here as soon as possible." said another voice.

"Come on. Lighten up, Nami." said a male voice.

"And that sounds like Nami-chan and Luffy-sensei. They must be in trouble." he said in worry. He then equipped his claws. "I'm coming to save you. Wild Rush!" he said as he slashed through the door. He then saw Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Franky, Crona, Tails and Donald inside the room along with an unknown girl and skeleton. "Fear not, my friends. I will save you from this skeleton and very attractive girl." Teddie said with a smile.

"But we aren't in trouble." Tails said with a sweatdrop.

"What!? You mean I wasted a cool entrance?" he said in shock.

"No way. That was so cool!" Luffy said in excitement.

"That means a lot coming from you, Luffy-sensei."

"Luffy-sensei?" they all asked.

"Of course. Since he's the leader of you guys, I decided to call him Luffy-sensei. I call Jexi- sensei the same thing and he doesn't mind."

"Where is Jexi anyway?" Sanji asked.

"Oh no! I was so focused on candy that I forgot about the others." he said in sadness.

"There you are!" two voices said behind him.

"Vector! Kanji! There you guys are." Teddie said.

"What the hell's wrong with you Teddie?" Kanji yelled at him. "You can't just run off like that. And who is that blonde asshole over there?"

"What did you just call me?" Sanji shouted.

"You heard me, bastard! You wanna fight over it? Cause I'll bring a war." he said readying his folding chair.

The two glared at each other before the girl got between them.

"Stop! Just what is going on here?" she asked.

"Seriously. Calm down." the skeleton said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" they both shouted.

Meanwhile uptown, Jexi was looking around the town till he stepped ina pile of purple thread.

"Silky thread. The work of a spider, no doubt. But spider's thread is normally white, not purple. This is normally the sign something's not right."

He then saw it was a trail of it heading down to a deserted area of the town.

"Find the end of the trail, you find the spider." he said following the trail.

Meanwhile in the pumpkin patch, Charmy was flying all around till he accidently got his head stuck in a jack o lantern. He tried to pull it off, but it was stuck on his head. He then spotted Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Murray, Sonic and Goofy walking by.

"Guys! There you are!" he said flying over there.

"AH! ITS AN EVIL PUMPKIN SPIRIT!" Usopp, Chopper and Brook screamed as they ran.

"Wait! Come back. I just want this pumpkin off!" he said flying after them.

"Was that Charmy?" Murray asked.

"Yep. Looks like he got his head stuck in a pumpkin." Sonic said.

"You think we should help them?" Goofy asked.

"Nah. Let's see how long those guys will run." Sonic said enjoying the show.

Meanwhile in the cemetery, Aqua was looking around each tombstone till she saw smoke from afar.

"You see it too, huh?" someone said behind her. It was Zoro.

"Zoro. Didn't expect you here." she said.

"Came here for a little walk. So, wanna check out that smoke?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm looking for Teddie anyway." she said walking through the cemetery with Zoro.

Meanwhile at the lab, Espio was invisible and doing some ninja work till he spotted three familiar faces. Robin, Sly and Bentley.

"What are they doing here?" he asked as he secretly followed them inside the lab.

meanwhile on the far side of the cemetery, a boy with headphones was hung upside down over a boiling pot.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" he said.

Three children then walked up to the cauldron. It was Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"You think this shrimp will attract those straw hats?" Shock asked.

"Of course. They always try and save these little weaklings. We just dangle him over this boiling pot of poison and we'll have them for the bosses." Lock said as they all laughed.

"Someone better save me!" he shouted to the heavens.


End file.
